Guardian Angels
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Vincent, CLoud, and Tifa get a visit from an old friend and an old enemy.hints of CloTi, a little Yuffentine if you want to see it like that, and of course, AeriSeph


Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or any of it's characters.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Vincent lay awake in his coffin, it had been four years since Sephiroth's defeat, and three since he returned to the coffin. Yet he still could not fall back asleep, his sins still haunting him. He closed his ruby eyes in another attempt to fall asleep, just to have them fly open at a eerily familiar voice.

"What are you doing in that coffin Valentine?"

He pushed off the coffin lid and looked around, but saw no one. He shook his head, thinking that he was going crazy 'like i was not already' when he heard it again. "If I had the chance to live, I would be out living my life to the fullest, not wasting it in Nimblem, and certainly not a coffin." Vincent turned around looked behind him, only to see some one he thought for sure was dead sitting on one of the other coffins.

"Your dead." The person rolled their eyes "For four years, and let me say that the life stream isn't all that great." Vincent got out of the coffin and stood facing the dead intruder "How can you be here if your dead? Or are you a figment of my mind?" The person got up, spreading a single black wing behind him. " Don't worry Valentine, your not insane. And I'm here courtesy of the Planet and the Cetra. They figured you needed a good kick in the ass to get yourself out of that coffin and stop moping."

" ... The planet sent _you_ to tell me that?" the person nodded, the long silver hair catching what little light there was in the room. "Yep, They would have sent Aeris, but she's talking to Cloud and Tifa. For some reason they don't trust me to talk to them, they think I might cause another crisis if I do" the person gave a smile that told that he was playing around.

"..." The person walked around looking at the room with curiosity in his mako green eyes "Aeris told me this place was strange looking.." the person looked one of the skeletons that hanged by chains on the wall, "But I didn't expect this. You really need to clean this place up. You don't want to give your kids nightmares do you?"

Vincent stared at the person emotionless, "I don't have children, and I don't plan to either. But thats not the point, What. Are. You . Doing. Here." the stranger chuckled "Straight to the point aren't you Valentine." the person sat on the same coffin he was on before and motioned Vincent to do the same, but he stayed standing.

"Very well. I'm here to do a good deed so I can repent for the horrible things I did when I was alive,which, after burning down a town, killing the last Cetra, and trying to destroy the world, it going to be awhile. But I got Aeris for company..." Vincent eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Sephiroth..." Sephiroth smirked, "yeah I know, I tend to talk more than when I was alive, but after having a certain flower girl for company... lets just say she can make anyone feel better and loosen up. Any ways, I'm here to tell you that, and this is exactly what she said to say "

he got up and walked over till he was staring Vincent square in the eyes, only inches from his face "Get out of that stupid coffin and out of Nimblem and go live life. Your not to blame for my birth, Lucretia's death, or for the almost end of the world. So quit moping and feeling bad for yourself, and go live life, find love, and have tons of kids. Sephiroth turned and walked away a bit then stopped and looked over his shoulder, with a serious face.

"We're serious Valentine, your not to blame for any of that, Hojo's is. And if you won't accept that, my mother, my true mother, Lucrecia, told me to tell you that she forgives you." he got a genuine smile on his face, "Besides, I, for one, am satisfied the way my life turned out. Sure I did alot of bad things, but I got to meet alot of interesting people, and find the love of my life." with that he disappeared in a green light leaving Vincent alone and slightly confused.

8888888888

Tifa leaned out the window of her house in Kalm, watching the local children play tag in the park across the street and listening to the birds sing in the trees. She sighed and had a melancholy look on her face. 'Cloud...'

"It's nice to stop and take in the wonders and joys that life offers, isn't it?" Tifa spun around and cried out when she saw when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Hi Tifa, how have you been?" Tifa stared at her old friend that was in front of her, "A..Aeris?" the flower girl smiled and waved at her friend "Yep!" Tifa ran and hugged her friend than stepped back "But how? Your dead, we all saw Sephiroth kill you!" Aeris laughed "The planet is letting me and... a friend, come back for a little bit to help."

"Help? Help with what?" Aeris took Tifa's hand and lead her to a couch that was nearby and sat down " You know what, your lonely, and scared that you'll end up one of those crazy old ladies with a bunch of cats." Tifa's eyes widened "How.. How did you know that.." "I've watched over you guys from the promise land. Anyways, thats not the point. The point is that you need to quit worrying, your not gonna be lonely all your life, and your certainly not going to to end up crazy with a bunch of cats."

"How can you be sure? I mean..." Aeris held her finger up to Tifa's mouth "Shh, don't worry, every thing's going to be fine. But instead of waiting for the right guy to come to you, you need to make the first move." Tifa calmed down, and was about to say something when a green light flashed and Sephiroth appeared in the middle of the room with a bunch of cut marks on his skins and tears in his coat.

" 'Go to Crater and wait for me, The monsters are no match for you!'. Yeah right! I swear some of them are stronger than Cloud was..." Sephiroth stopped mumbling to himself when he looked up and saw Aeris and Tifa sitting on the couch, one looking very surprised and the other very mad. "...Hello?" Tifa snapped out of her stupor and jumped up off the couch and got into a fighting stance "What are you doing here, we killed you already! Don't you stay dead!" Tifa went to throw a punch, but Aeris caught her arm. Tifa looked at her with confusion "Aeris, what are you doing? That beast killed you!" Aeris gave her a smile, "Don't worry, he's completely harmless now."

Sephiroth took offense at that "HEY! I'm not completely harmless!" Aeris turned on him, "You be quiet! We told you that for no reason were you to show your self to Cloud and Tifa! That was one of the circumstances that allowed you to come with me today!" Tifa looked at Aeris in surprise because she never heard her friend talk with anger in her voice. She then looked to Sephiroth and was surprised to see that he actually looked abashed 'Okay... what did I miss.'

Aeris had moved closer to Sephiroth so now she was poking his chest "Now go back to the lifestream and wait for me!" Sephiroth nodded then leaned down and whispered something in her ear then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He turned to Tifa and gave a nod of his head, "Nice to see you again miss Lockhart." he disappeared in a green light leaving Aeris flustered and Tifa wondering what had just happened Tifa turned to Aeris "Tell. Me._ Everything." _Aeris laughed "I would, except that the planet said we couldn't say anything about our time in the lifestream for some reason."

"But he just... Do I even want to know why he kissed you " Aeris laughed again "All I have to say in my defense is that he's very handsome and very persuasive. Anyways I have to go and make sure he doesn't get in trouble." She gave Tifa a hug "And don't worry, He'll come home soon." Before Tifa could ask her what she meant be that Aeris had disappeared.

888888888888888888

Cloud walked through the sleeping forest, holding the lunar harp close to him. He had been wandering the Planet and decided to go to the lake where he put Aeris to rest. He arrived at the lakes edge and looked out over the crystal clear water. 'I should have protected you from him...I'm sorry.' He closed his eyes and stood there for awhile, remebrering all the moments he spent with the flower girl.

"Hello Cloud." Cloud opened his eyes and looked beside him. There was Aeris standing next to him, smiling happily away

"But... how?" he asked staring at her with confusion. She looked over at him " Does it matter? Anyways, I'm not really alive, I'm just here to help you get on with your life." clouds face grew serious "I don't want to move on though" Aeris frowned and but her hand on his shoulder "You have to Cloud. I'm not saying that you need to forget about me, just that you need to let go and move on."

"But why do I have to?" Aeris looked at the lake with sadness "Because something is coming, and you need to be prepared for it." Cloud snapped to attention "Whats coming?" Aeris looked to the ground and shook her head "I can't tell you that yet, but when the time comes, you'll need to be ready, and you won't be if you keep holding on."

"But..." Cloud started, but changed his mind, "What can I do to get prepared" Aeris smiled at him"Go home Cloud, go home to someone whose waiting for you with a broken heart." With that Aeris disappeared, leaving Cloud wondering about the future.

88888 Epilogue88888

It was a week after the visits from their old friend, and in Vincents case, old enemy. Vincent took Sephiroth's advice and got out of the coffin but stayed at the mansion. Where he got a visitor shortly afterwards, some one who had been helping him move on.

"Yuffie..." That's right, Yuffie Kirasagi came to live with Vincent, claiming that he needed a room mate. He suspected it was something else from the way she acted, but he didn't say anything. She was currently trying to clean the chandelier in the foyer and make it shine 'like materia!' she was on a ladder, which he was supporting, and was leaning backwards to clean a far piece of crystal. "Don't worry Vinnie, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! I won't fall.."

While she was talking she lost her balance and started to fall down. He quickly let go of the ladder and rushed to catch her, unfourtanly he didn't quite get it right, so instead of her landing in his arms, she landed on him causing them both to fall to the floor. Yuffie got up off him and smiled at him "Sorry Vinnie!" He just got up and shook his head, wondering again why he was allowing her to stay.

88888

Meanwhile Cloud never got what Aeris meant when she said to go home, but he decided to head to Kalm, where he last heard Tifa lived, figuring that she would let him stay till he figured it out.

Cloud approached the house that the people at the Inn said Tifa lived and knocked on the door. No one answered so he turned around to head back to the inn when he heard the door open and a gasp. "Cloud!" He turned around and saw Tifa there in the door way with a surprised look on her face. He turned back around a smiled goofy "Hey Teef! I was wondering if I could stay for a bit?" Tifa blinked "Of Course! Come in!" He went inside and looked around "Man Teef, you got a nice place here. " he turned and saw Teef looking at him with a sad smile, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad your back." Tifa hugged him and buried her head in his chest 'Maybe this is what Aeris meant.' he thought as he returned the embrace.

88888

Aeris watched her friends from the lifestream, she smiled and said "Doesn't that make you feel all warm inside?" Sephiroth looked at her like she was crazy "No, it makes me want to puke, if I could."She turned her head and looked at him with a pout "Aww, Your no fun." He smirked at her "I'll show you how fun I can be." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

_You two have no time for that now, It's almost time. _

They felt the life stream shift around them and Sephiroth smiled. "Looks like the fun is about to start."

888888888888888888888

A/N: finished, an there might be a prequel and a sequel to it.


End file.
